Scud and Travis helps a girl out!
by Mac's Queen
Summary: Scud and Travis are twins and they help a girl out ( Not your normal Scud story)


"Hey there, pretty what's up"

"Hey Scud, I don't know, the car is making some kinda crazy noise"

I hate coming into this part of town, it's not the safest, something is always going on, but he is the best mechanic in town and not to mention he's not too bad on the eyes either. I met Scud at a party one night at a friend's house, and I was intrigued as soon as I laid my eyes on him broad shoulders, long dark hair and eyes so blue they make you melt.

"You need to just get rid of this piece of shit" he laughs as he jumps into the car to pull into the garage.

" Ah just hush and fix my car" I laugh as I bump into him finding my way to his workbench, I clean me a spot off and jump up on it.

"Trav, get your ass out here" He screams taking the joint out of his mouth "You aint met my brother have ya" He ask popping the hood of my car

"No, I didn't even know you had a brother" I answer him

"He's the big college boy" he mumbles, as he leans down looking the engine.

"What they hell ya want Josh" I turn to see who the voice is coming from and gasp as a short haired Scud comes walking out of the back.

"This is Katie, friend of mine" Scud answers passing the joint over to me, as he leans back under the hood.

"Hey nice to meet ya, Names Travis" he says as he makes his way to the car.

"Ok gotta ask, are you two twins, you look just alike." I ask.

" Yeah, but I'm the oldest" Scud answers as he makes his way over to the workbench taking the joint and picking up a tool that he needed.

"By a fucking minute" he laughs as he takes a joint out of his pocket and lights it up.

I couldn't take my eyes off of the two men working on my car, between the weed and them just being two of the sexiest men I had seen was causing me to squirm on the workbench. "There is a couch in the back, if that workbench is starting to hurt that ass of yours" Scud tells me when he notices me squirming. I hop off the workbench and make my way to the back, where I find the couch and notice a half-eaten box of Krispy Kreme's sitting on the table in front of the couch. Shaking my head I close of box of donuts and lean back into the couch. I wasn't in there very long when I heard one of them walking towards the back.

"Trav, is finishing up your car" Scud says as he sits down beside me and reaches for a donut.

"You know those are gonna kill ya one day. Right?" I ask smiling at him.

"Ah baby just living the life, Weed, Donuts and Sex" he says laying his head back on the couch looking over at me.

"Oh yea" I say laughing at him.

"Yeah, and I have smoked my weed, and eat my donut" He groans, winking at me.

I can't hold back any longer taking him by surprise as I straddle his lap and start kissing his neck, working my way up to his jawline, " Damn girl" he moans as he finds my mouth, I can taste the donut on his tongue as I swirl my tongue over his. I and fighting with his shirt unbuttoning it to get it off him, I rub my hands over his chest and stomach I can feel the scars that cover him. I pull away from the kiss and pull my shirt over my head throwing it behind me, as he takes his shirt the rest of the way off. I reach behind me and undo my bra and throw it to the side as his mouth finds its way to my nipple causing me to moan forgetting that his brother is in the next room. I reach down between us and unbutton my jeans standing up he reaches and slides them off of me leaving me in my panties I go to my knees, he lifts up his hips so I can pull his pants right along with this boxers off of him his thick cock landing on his stomach with a thud. I wrap my hand around as much as I can, and I take the head into my mouth and swirl my tongue around it paying special attention to the slit, looking up at him, his eyes are closed and he is mumbling, I slide my mouth further down his shaft hallowing my cheeks sucking, I graze my teeth on the underside of his shaft as I pull my mouth off of him and lick the underside of his shaft causing him to moan "Damn, you're good with that mouth." I take him back into my mouth and start humming which causes him to thrust deeper into my throat I can feel the head hit the back of my throat making me gag, this brings him back, he pulls out of my mouth and pulls up to his lap, " take em off" he groans as he pulls at my panties. "Condom" I moan as I am nibbling and sucking on his collarbone leaving a hickie. He reaches over to the side table throwing open the drawer and pulling out a condom. I take it from him and opening it up and slide it on him. I take his cock in my hand as I slide down on it, taking a second to get used to him. I begin to ride him, as he grabs my hips, I grab a handful of his hair and lead him to my nipple again as he takes it into his mouth nibbling and sucking on it, making me ride him faster, he moves to the other causing me to moan even louder.

"Damn" I hear Travis at the door, but I don't care at this point there is no stopping. Scud pulls away from my nipple " She's great with her mouth brother" he says as he pulls me off of him, and puts me on my knees with my head over the arm of the couch. Travis makes his way over to the couch sliding his pants off taking his cock into his hand and just like his brother very impressive. Scud positions himself behind me and shoves into me making me moan "ah, fuck". I reach up and take Travis into my hand and stroke him as his brother pulls out of me completely, before thrusting into me I take Travis into my mouth, Scud's thrust, pushes my head further onto Travis. I finally gain some control and start sucking on him swirling my tongue around the head, saliva dripping out of my mouth around his cock. I am bobbing my head up and down on Travis and working what I can't get into my mouth with my hand. Scud is leaving bruises on my hips he is gripping them so tight. He slaps my ass so hard that I jerk my head off of Travis and look back at him "you fucker" I groan, "that's for the hickie, you left" he says as he thrust harder into me. I can feel my orgasm building up and by the sounds coming from behind me I can tell Scud is close too. Travis reaches underneath me and pinches my nipple causing my orgasm to hit I can feel myself clenching around Scud as his thrusts become frantic " Damn" he moans I pull Travis out of my mouth as I scream. He pulls out of me, and pulls the condom off and throwing into the trash can. "Damn, we should have done that before" he moans as gets dressed. I am not paying attention to him at this point I pull Travis over to the couch noticing he is still hard as a rock. I reach over to the same drawer that Scud had found a condom and pull one out, I open the condom and slide it on him. "Lay down." He moans, I do as I am told I lay down and pull my legs up to my chest as he positions himself between my legs. He is a lot gentler then his brother as he lays my legs over his thighs as he slides into me. "Oh my God Travis" I moan as I wrap my legs around his thighs urging him on. He is much different than this brother, but damn it's good. He starts moving in and out of me and inch or so before pulling completely out of me and thrust back in building pressure. I am scratch his back as he slides in and out of me. He is sucking and nibbling at my neck and its driving me crazy, his hand works its way from palming my breast down my stomach, he reaches my clit he starts massaging my clit in small figure eights. Causing me to thrust and buck against him. "Ahh…oh my god right there" I moan as I dig my nails into his back. He pulls me back up into the sitting position so that I am riding him, he buries his head into my neck and moans the sensation causing me to come hard on his cock my juices running over his cock, down my thigh and onto his thighs, I can feel me clenching around him as he thrust up into me throwing his head back " I'm coming" he moans I lean down and nibble and suck on his collarbone as he rides out his release leaving a matching mark that his brother has. We hold each other as we both come down from the pleasure. "Your car is ready" he laughs "Thanks" I say to him as I pull him into a kiss. I get off his lap feeling his cock slide out of me causing me to wince. He pulls the condom off and throws it into the trashcan, "There's a bathroom over there, if you wanna cleanup" he tells me as he is getting dressed. " Thanks" I tell him as I get up off the couch and pick up my clothes and make my way to the bathroom, after I clean myself off and get dressed I head back out to the garage.

There is another customer in the garage when I make my way out. I make my way over to the boys who our standing outside with my car both smoking. "Thanks for fixing my car, how much do I owe ya" I ask them as I see them. "Ah don't worry about it" Scud says as he kisses me on the cheek. "We should do this again, when's your next visit home Trav." I ask with a smirk on my face. "Trust me babe, I'll let ya know" he says as he kisses me on the other cheek. I can see the matching hickies as they kiss me one last time before going back into the garage to help the other customer, I'm kinda happy to see it's an old man.


End file.
